


Grave Among the Flowers

by StarRoseColors



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Gen, Melinoe hasn't been home for a while, Post-Canon, graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Five years after the poet sings, Eurydice finds the grave.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Grave Among the Flowers

It’s been five years since the poet came and sang.

Contracts have been poked and prodded until they’re more fair. The wall has fallen. Hadestown, for the first time in centuries, is cold and silent. New arrivals come, whispering about spring.

Among it all, Eurydice works.

At the boss’s request, she mans Persephone’s bar while the Lady is up Above. But in between serving plates and pouring drinks, she works on the garden. It’s her own personal project.

It’s hidden in a courtyard at the back of the manor overlooking Hadestown. When Eurydice first found it, overwhelmed by the ache in her throat and her heart, it had been overgrown. Untouched for years.

So, she rolled up her sleeves and set to work.

She’s been working for five years and as far as she can tell, she’s only half way done with clearing the overgrowth. But besides running the bar, it gives her a sense of purpose.

Until Orpheus passes.

She finds the grave among the forget-me-nots. It’s small. It’s worn smooth. The dates are written in a language she can’t translate. So’s the name, but under it is written one word. _Zagerus_.

Euryduce pauses and stares at it.

You hear things in Hadestown. One day in what she guesses in April is when Hades is quiet and shuts himself away in the office. Hermes comes to the bar and drinks himself to blackout. It feels like the Hadestown she arrived at.

She hears rumors. That Persephone and Hades had children.

She doesn’t expect this evidence.

“What are you doing?”

She freezes before looking up. She doesn’t expect _this_ evidence either- a tall woman, standing behind her. Persephone’s dark eyes stare her down, Hades’ scowl fixed on her face. Her clothes look like they might’ve been fine once. But now they’re worn down, carrying the dust of travels. Her dark hair, pulled into a loose bun, is streaked with dirt.

Eurydice manages to find the words. “Cleaning up.”

“Last I checked, you weren’t my mother. Father-” She pauses. “Unless…” She nods before the goddess can ask. The girl’s scowl fades and she bites her lip. “Oh. Sorry. It’s…been a while.”

Eurydice nods and holds her hand up. She notices the request and lifts her to her feet. “Tell me?”

“If you tell me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts over at starrosefics.


End file.
